The present invention concerns a bag, particularly but not exclusively for bulk transportation and storage of materials.
Presently the use of large capacity bags is increasing greatly due to their cost effectiveness. These bags are widely used in the food industry, for example in the transportation and storage of flour, starch and other powders and also in agriculture for fertilisers and animal feedstuffs.